Hiding the true feeling
by glamkat12
Summary: its about Sonny and chad broke up and hiding their true feelings to each other. And Chad lied to Sonny about Stefani being his girlfriend.


"Hiding the true feeling" Sonny with a Chance

HI! This is my first Fanfic :D plss understand :D I HOPE YOU`LL LIKE IT... -KAT

Sonny`s POV

I still can`t forget Chad. I want to forgive him but my brain stops me. I wish he would just change and stop thinking

About his self. Maybe this is the right time to forgive him.

While Sonny was walking on front of the Mackenzie falls` Studio he saw Chad with another girl. Sonny was very shock what she is seeing.

She came to Chad and his new Girlfriend

"Hey Sonny! What are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to get some frozen yogurt. Who`s with you?"

"oh-hh her? uhmm? She my uhmm?..."

"You're WHAT?"

"My GIRLFRIEND!" he said loudly "She is Stefani"

" Ohh... your new Girlfriend" she said in a hush tone

Then Sonny said goodbye. While she was walking she felt something is pinching in her heart. I thought he loved me. Why did he replace me so quickly?

Chad`s POV

Why did I tell her Stefani was my Girlfriend? I am a FOOL. I should tell her the truth that Stefani is my stepsister. I can't replace Sonny so quickly, she`s the first Girl that I ever loved, actually my mom was the first woman that I ever loved, but that's different. Back to Sonny, Maybe I should talk to her and tell her the truth.

Sonny`s POV

If he can replace me so quickly I should show him that I already move on. And I can find a real man not like him.

When Chad is on his way to go and tell the truth to Sonny. When he is about to tell the truth Sonny interrupted Chad.

"Chad it's very nice to see the both of us moving on. And I`m happy to know that you have a new girlfriend."

" Uhmm? Tnx? I`m very happy to. Maybe we made a right decision to split up."

"Yes" Sonny said in a very mournful voice

I thought he came to tell me something. Maybe he just don't love me anymore. And I thought he won't agree. Maybe he really moved on, I think I should too.

Chad`s POV

I can't believe Sonny said that. I wish I didn`t lie to her, and told her the truth. I can't stop thinking about Sonny! What should i do? I still want her

To my life. I need some help! But who can help me? I don`t have real friends. All of my friends are reporters. Maybe Grady? What`s wrong with me? I can't talk to Grady.

Maybe Nico? Yes! Nico is much better than Grady. I think.

Chad called Nico to meet him at the Patio.

"Nico how are you? Sorry for the prank I did last Month"

"Chad? What made you to call me? Is this one of your prank calls?"

"NO! I just want an advice about Sonny. I really want her back. I know you are friends, Can you help me win her back?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need a help."

"Chad dylan Cooper are asking me for help?"

"Weird is it? Just help me!"

"Okay... I was just messing with you. Sonny just wants to hear the truth"

"Your right! but how?"

" Just act normal"

" Okay! I can do that"

Then Chad went to Sonny. He saw Sonny crying at the So Random Studio. He tried to talk to Sonny but she keeps looking away.

"Sonny why are you crying?"

"This is nothing." She replied sadly

"Sonny I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Stefani is not really my girlfriend."

"WHAT? So who is she?"

"she`s my Stepsister"

"You didn`t mention you have a stepsister"

"I didn`t?"

" YES! Yes, you didn`t. So all this time you were lying to me!" You know Chad you don`t have to lie to me. Do you know why I am?

Walking in front of Mackenzie falls` Studio, I was actually going to talk to you and forgive you for what you did. And when I saw you with another girl I was shock because I thought you already replace me."

"I know it`s wrong. I`m stupid! Please forgive me. I love you so much my lady."

"Okay I`ll forgive you. I was really hurt when you told me she was your girlfriend."

"I know I`m sorry. Can you be my lady again?"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"One thing Chad please don`t lie to me again."

"Alright"

And they became very happy but there are still times that they argue. But that just the part of a relationship.

But all the times they were happy and full of love.

-The End-

=Hope you like it=


End file.
